No happily ever after for the wicked?
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Some people aren't meant to have their happily-ever-after. What about the Wicked Witch of the West? SEQUEL to FAIRYTALE GONE BAD.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credits f****or WICKED go to Gregory Maguire and Stephen Schwartz. I own the plot, nothing else. **

**This story is the sequel to **FAIRYTALE GONE BAD**. I hope all of you enjoy this fanfic as much as you have enjoyed the first story. Beatex had asked for a sequel.**

**Thanks to BelieveTheWarIsOver for betareading my fanfics, you are doing a great job. THANK YOU!**

**NO HAPPILY-EVER-AFTER FOR THE WICKED?**

**PROLOGUE**

For once everything was going well for the little family that was still residing in Evergreen.

Kaikoura had left a while ago with the promise to break the news of their son having a daughter to his father. She knew that the King, her husband, wouldn't welcome the three with open arms, but Fiyero hoped that his mother would make sure that his father wouldn't resent his little girl, the future Queen of the Vinkus.

Right now he stood in the doorway of Tanith's room and observed mother and daughter playing tea-party. Glinda, who was glad to have a little girl around to spoil, had bought a tea-set and a lot of frilly dresses for Tanith, who in turn, had begged her mommy with the same puppy-dog-eyes Fiyero always used to get what he want to play tea-party with her and her dolls.

"Why don't you join us instead of laughing at me?" Elphaba asked.

"No, you girls play."

"Daddy!" Tanith exclaimed happily.

"Hey Princess, are you playing tea-party with mommy?" he asked already knowing the answer.

He had missed so much in Tanith's life already. He had made a silent promise to himself to never miss anything else with Tanith or any child to come. And he did want more children. He longed to see Elphaba round and pregnant with their second, third and fourth children.

But first Elphaba had to regain her full strength. Two month had gone by since Elphaba, Tanith and Fiyero became a family, the day Glinda had given the engagement ring back to Fiyero and had forced her friends to realize that they were meant for each other.

Nearly all of the visible signs of what Elphaba had suffered in Southstairs had disappeared, but the nightmares forced her to relive everything, every single moment of torture. Some nights she woke up screaming and some nights Fiyero awoke to her thrashing in their bed and was forced to wake her.

They say time heals all wounds. Fiyero hoped that time would work fast.


	2. Chapter 1

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **TillItryIllneverknow.**

**Alem is arabic and means world leader.**** Kaikoura is maori and the name of a place in New Zealand.**

**Chapter 1**

A month later, Elphaba was finally ready for the journey to the Vinkus.

Physically she was healed but emotionally it was a complete different matter. Yes, she tried to appear perectly fine for Glinda and Fiyero. She tried to make it look like she was the same strong woman she had always been, but Fiyero knew her to well.

He knew that at night, when she believed him to be asleep, she would sometimes get up and spent hours in front of the window, staring outside, thinking, trying to escape the nightmares that still were haunting her. Sometimes he would join her and hold her in his arms, gazing at the stars together with her. Neither ever talked during these times. Fiyero respected that she still didn't want to talk about her imprisonment or the years spent in hiding.

One day, when the time was right, she would tell him, on her own.

But now, Elphaba had felt that it was time to meet Fiyero's father, King Alem. They couldn't postpone the meeting any longer. That was the reason why they now travelled back to the Vinkus.

Little Tanith had finally fallen asleep half an hour ago but only after Fiyero had promised to wake her as soon as the castle came into view. He had told her endless stories about the palace he grew up in and she was eager to see it.

Now the two adults had finally time to talk. Something had been bothering Elphaba ever since Fiyero had suggested going home. Both had known that Evergreen wouldn't forever be a safe place for Elphaba and Fiyero had to get home one day. Especially now that he was no longer engaged to Glinda and intended to ask Elphaba to be his wife, he needed to talk to his father about the new plans and his father needed to meet his granddaughter, Tanith Melena Tiggular.

"Does your father know that we are coming?"

"I sent a letter."

"And he knows about me and Tanith?"

"I told him that I'm bringing the love of my life home with me."

"But does he know that I am the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"You aren't."

"Answer my question."

Elphaba was afraid that Fiyero's father would resent her for who she was. After all, she was believed to be evil and dead. It would be a shock for everyone to learn that not only was she alive but their son had fathered a child by her.

Kaikoura, Fiyero's mother had been nice towards her, she had accepted the fact that Tanith was her granddaughter and that her son loved the green woman who was the enemy of Oz. But his father, well, she didn't know how he would react. She only hoped for Tanith's sake that they were welcome, or at least that Tanith was welcome. Elphaba could live with the rejection but not if he rejected her child.

"Yero." Elphaba needed to know what and especially who was awaiting them.

"My father is not an easy man. Sometimes I ask myself why my mother married him, but, in their own way, they love each other and if anyone is able to convince him that you are the right woman for me and that you're not what everyone else believes you to be, it is my mother," he finally admitted.

"And what does this mean for Tanith?"

"Worst case?"

"Yes and don't lie or try to sugar-coat the truth. I need to know what could await my daughter."

She had said it again. She had called Tanith her daughter. Sometimes she still talked and acted as if she was still alone, out in the woods, hiding from the Gale Force. Sometimes Elphaba forgot that she now had her happily-ever-after.

Fiyero knew that after years spent in hiding it wasn't easy to accept that there was someone who now cared for her too, but there were times when he got frustrated, like right now.

Fiyero sighed.

"If he does not acknowledge her as my heir and his granddaughter then she would not be in line for the throne."


	3. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **TillItryIllneverknow.**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of their journey was spent in silence. When they finally neared Fiyero's home, he woke Tanith as he had promised her.

"Daddy! Look a castle! I am a princess! Mommy!" she squealed.

Fiyero tried not to laugh. He was glad that one of them was happy. And he made a silent promise to himself to do anything to make Elphaba happy too.

Elphaba was afraid that Alem Tiggular would reject his granddaughter. Tanith had never known rejection. The people who held important roles in her short life, her parents, her Aunt Glinda and her grandmother, loved her dearly. Elphaba could only hope that Alem would accept her too. But from the little Fiyero had told her about his father, she doubted that Alem would accept the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West as his granddaughter, even when his only child had fathered the girl.

And when the carriage finally came to a stop in front of Fiyero's home, Kaikoura Tiggular was standing outside together with a man who looked like an older version of Fiyero. Fiyero's father, Elphaba presumed.

Fiyero exited the carriage at first, leaving Elphaba and an anxious Tanith inside.

"Mother, Father," he greeted his parents.

"The lost son is back," his father answered.

"And I brought someone with me," Fiyero said.

"As you have written to us, you brought the love of your life with you. Now let the annoying Miss Upland exit the carriage."

His father had disliked Glinda. In his eyes she was an annoying little girl who was only interested in fashion and beauty. She was a girl who wasn't made to live in the Vinkus. Alem knew that the Vinkus needed a Queen who was headstrong and beautiful, one who wasn't afraid to work hard and remember her place in life. The Vinkus needed someone quite unlike Glinda.

"It's not Glinda that I have brought home with me," Fiyero replied as he turned back towards the carriage.

First Tanith exited the carriage. The little girl saw her grandmother standing there and ran towards her before Fiyero could stop her.

"Grandma!"

To say Alem Tiggular was shocked would have been the understatement of the year. The girl who had exited the carriage had called his wife Grandma. That would mean that he was her grandfather. His son had never said that he had gotten Glinda Upland pregnant. But on the other hand, Fiyero had said that he hadn't brought Glinda home with him. Who was the mother of the child?

But the answer to this question was something Alem wouldn't have ever guessed.

A woman exited the carriage: a green woman.

"That's the Wicked Witch!" he exclaimed while pointing at Elphaba.

"That's my mommy," Tanith told him cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 3

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **yeroandfae714.**

**Chapter 3**

After a bit of a commotion, caused by the revelation that the so-called love of his son's life was the Wicked Witch, the four adults moved the conversation to Alem's study. No one was saying a word. Especially Alem Tiggular, who was shocked beyond words.

Little Tanith was on her mother's arm, looking at the four people. She didn't know why her grandfather was angry. Why wasn't he happy to see her?

"You are telling me that this girl is my granddaughter?" Alem finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"How could you? How did it happen?"

"Mmhm, you know when a man and a woman-" Fiyero started but a glare from Elphaba stopped him.

"I understand that you don't like me and that you have heard all the lies they have spread throughout Oz about me. I can live with your rejection but this girl, our daughter, hasn't done anything. She did choose her parents. Yes, I am the Wicked Witch of the West, but her father is your son. Tanith is your granddaughter. Think about it," Elphaba said before getting up and leaving the room with Tanith, Kaikoura following them.

"Stay!" Alem ordered his son. Fiyero was about to follow the women, but that was not meant to be.

Fiyero knew that his father would want to talk with him. When he was a little boy he had always dreaded these talks. Ever since he was born, he presumed, he had lived here in the castle, a place that should have been his home yet it held no special place in his heart. The hallways were long and dark and mounted on its walls were sneering portraits that looked down on every unfortunate soul that happened to pass by. Its rooms were quite grand but cold, the sheets made of the finest silk but not the least bit comforting. Fiyero had hated living here and he still hated the memories he had of his youth. The talks with his father, the screaming at him, were just more things he longed to forget. Alem Tiggular had been a stern father, he still was.

And now his father would act as he had always acted towards his son. Fiyero anticipated that his father would tell him that Elphaba and Tanith would not be accepted in the family.

"I love them," Fiyero said before his father had a chance to say anything.

"Love is overrated."

"Not for me."

"You foolish boy. Tell me, what are your plans? Do you want to step in front of everyone and announce that you have fallen in love with this green woman? Do you plan to make this girl the crown-princess? And what about the child? Is she even yours? And what about your fiancé?"

Fiyero could hear the rage in his father's voice. Now it was time for the truth. He presumed that his mother hadn't told his father anything about what had happened in the Emerald City or about the fact that he had ended his engagement with Glinda the Good.

"Glinda and I have ended the engagement. She gave the ring back to me and I intend to ask Elphaba to be my wife. I plan to marry her and give her the happily-ever-after she deserves."

Alem Tiggular was shaking his head. His son always acted first and never thought about any possible consequences. Didn't he stop for a moment to think what it would mean for the Vinkus if the crown-prince fell in love with the Wicked Witch of the West or if he had a child out of wedlock with said Witch?

"Listen to me, that woman is the Wicked Witch of the West! She is dead! Everyone believes her to be. You can't marry her."

"I love her."

"You are going to be the next King of the Vinkus after my death. You need a queen, but not her. I forbid you to marry her."

"She is the mother of my daughter, your granddaughter."

"She's a child born out of wedlock. We have no proof that you even fathered her."

"Tanith is my daughter and Elphaba is the woman I love. I am going to marry her."

"Then you will have to choose between this woman and your family."

"She is my family!"

"It's seems that right now isn't the time to talk some sense into you. But tomorrow, when you've had a good night's sleep, we will resume our talk and I will make you see reason."

"I know what I want. I want my happily-ever-after with Elphaba and Tanith. I want to grow old with her. I want to see her round and pregnant with my children. I want to marry her. I want her to become the next Queen of the Vinkus." Fiyero looked at his father, challenging him to say something.

But Alem Tiggular simply shook his head. He couldn't fathom how his son could choose someone with green skin, someone who was the greatest enemy of Oz to fall in love with.

"If that's all, father, I am going to look for Elphaba and Tanith." And without waiting for an answer, he left the room in search for the three people who mattered most in his life.

Fiyero found Elphaba, Tanith and his mother in his old bedroom.

"Yero?" Elphaba looked at him, asking him a silent question as he entered the room.

He shook his head in response. He would tell her later about his talk with his father, but not now, not with Tanith in the room.

Then again, he didn't even know what to tell her. He couldn't very well tell her the truth. If she ever found out about his father's opinion of her before he had sorted out the problem and came up with a plan, she would leave him and the castle. She would leave and take Tanith with her. Fiyero knew that his stubborn girlfriend would act first and think later and he didn't think he could handle that.

It was then that he made a silent vow to never leave her. If she left, he would go with her. He didn't care if he lost his status as crown-prince, as long as she was by his side.


	5. Chapter 4

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **WickedIsMyCrack, TillItryIllneverknow, musicfan1207 **and** Pernicia .**

**Chapter 4**

Fiyero was furious.

His father had made it clear that he would never ever accept Elphaba as his daughter-in-law and without his fathers blessing, he couldn't marry her and still be the crown prince.

He needed to choose between his duty towards the Vinkus and his love towards Elphaba and Tanith.

While Elphaba finally fell in a restless sleep, Fiyero stood at the window gazing outside.

He had to think about what to do. If he would choose Elphaba and Tanith, his family, over his duty as the crown prince, he knew that his father would force him to leave the castle.

But where should they go? Maybe they could stay with Glinda for a while or in the little cabin in Quaddlingland where Tanith was conceived. He knew that he would lose nearly anything if he defied his father. The title, social status, money-all of it would be gone. Not that they were things he cared about anymore.

But on the other hand, if he were to choose the life of the crown prince, he would be able to protect her.

He made up his mind to talk to his father again. Maybe he could make him see reason. If not, he knew what he had to do.

When he got out of bed, he tried as hard as possible to make no sound. He didn't want to wake Elphaba, but she was always a light sleeper.

"Where are you going?" she asked drowsily.

"I will be back soon."

"Yero, where are you going?" she asked again.

"To talk to my father."

"He has a problem with us being here. Especially with me being the Wicked Witch," she stated.

Yesterday he had avoided talking to Elphaba about his father but Fiyero knew that she had already come to the conclusion that Alem Tiggular didn't like her and would love to see her gone again.

"It's not easy for him to accept the news. Try to imagine how he must feel, learning that his son had a child and that the mother of said child is different."

"That's not the truth. You know that he simply hates me."

Fiyero sighed. Stubborn woman.

"I am going to talk to him. Maybe change his mind. Maybe when he knows what my mother knows about you and Tanith, he will love and accept you too."

But he knew that it was only wishful thinking, and he was right. The talk with his father didn't go very well at all. In the end it came down to him making the decision he had dreaded.

"You have to choose between your duty as the crown prince and the foolish feelings you have for the Witch."

"I have already made up my mind."

"I want her gone by nightfall, together with the girl."

"And I will accompany them," Fiyero told his father.

"If that is your decision, then I have no son anymore."

Alem Tiggular's words had an air of finality but it didn't scare Fiyero. He had made up his mind. In his opinion he had made the right choice. He would leave the place he had called home.

When Fiyero returned to his room, Elphaba was sitting on the bed, Tanith lying in her arms, asleep.

"What did your father say?"

"Nothing," he lied. He still couldn't tell the truth.

How could he explain that his own father still seemed to believe the lies spread throughout Oz about the Wicked Witch of the West? His mother, on the other hand, loved Tanith and Elphaba dearly. She would be devastated to know that her husband had made Fiyero choose between the family he finally managed to find and his social status as the crown prince. It had been an easy choice for Fiyero. He finally had his Elphaba back and nothing in Oz or anywhere else would take her away from him again, not as long as he was alive. He would always choose her and Tanith above anything else.

"Don't lie to me, Yero."

"I am not lying."

He couldn't look at her. If he did he was sure she could tell by looking in his eyes that he was lying and that something big was bothering him.

Fiyero could tell by the rustling of clothes that Elphaba was walking over to him. And then he felt her hand on his chin. She gently guided it upwards so that he had to look at her, look into her eyes. And it was the same moment of unspoken communication that he learned that they could and would go through anything as long as they were honest towards each other.

"He made me choose," he finally admitted.

"Choose between what?"

"Between you and a future as the next King of the Vinkus."

"And what did you choose?"

He could hear Elphaba holding her breath.

"You," he answered.

"Oh Yero, you shouldn't have."

"I did what I wanted. I knew that I could never ever let you go. Fae, I love you. It was the easiest choice I've ever made."

"Tanith and I could live without you. We survived alone for so long. You shouldn't have to give up your life for us. Go tell your father that you've changed your mind."

"I won't. I've made my decision. We are leaving tomorrow. Since I am no longer the crown prince, I can't stay here."

"You should have talked to me before you made your decision. I know that you are going to regret your decision one day."

"You would have only tried to talked me out of it. No Fae, I made the right choice and I am never going to regret it. I love you, and this love means staying by your side no matter what."

He was about to leave the room to vent of his frustration when he heard her voice behind him again.

"We're not through with our discussion."

"Yes, we are, Elphaba."

"No. We are _not _finished with our discussion, Fiyero."


	6. Chapter 5

**Avish is an Indian name and means king. ****Noam is Hebrew and means pleasantness. **

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **Pernicia .**

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, Kaikoura Tiggular was talking to her husband.

She still didn't know what had been said between her husband and son. She was happy to have her son, her future daughter-in-law and her little grandchild living with them in the castle..

"You know dear, I think Elphaba is the right woman for our Fiyero. She is very smart and keeps him grounded. And what is more important then anything else, she makes my little boy happy."

Alem Tiggular only grunted in reply.

He had nothing to say on the matter.

Alem had already discussed it with Fiyero and in the end his son had chosen this woman instead of a future as the crown prince. Alem Tiggular had done the sensible thing and disowned him. Fiyero wasn't his son anymore. He would never be the King, not with the Wicked Witch by his side.

"He really loves her and the little girl. Tanith really reminds me of Fiyero when he was this age. She is a lovely little girl. And I'm hoping that we will get a grandson soon, maybe a little Avish or Noam, but another little girl to spoil would be nice too. And we need to organize the wedding." Kaikoura continued happily.

Alem sighed.

How could he tell his wife that they no longer had a son? He still couldn't understand how his son had come to the decision. He would never be this foolish and choose some freak and a bastard above title and prestige.

"He isn't a Tiggular anymore. I made him choose between this freakish woman and his bastard child and the duty as the crown prince. He has a responsibility towards his country but he decided against it."

"You have to be kidding me."

"Listen Kaikoura, I was never happy with any of the choices Fiyero made in his life. Never. But this time I am going to respect his decision. I told him that he had to choose and he did. Accept the fact that he isn't your son anymore. I disowned him."

"You can't."

"I already have. By sunrise they will be gone, hopefully forever."

Kaikoura Tiggular was shocked beyond words.

Her son was home again, where he belonged. His future fiancé and child were staying here too and now her husband was telling her that he was going to send them away. He was telling her she could never see them again. Kaikoura knew that everyone believed Elphaba to be dead and evil. She knew that her son and his family would have to go into hiding if they couldn't stay here.

She didn't know how her husband could be this heartless.

"Alem, he is our son, my baby boy. I gave birth to him. Remember his birth? How you stood by my side during those hours I was in labour? Remember his childhood? Remember the first time he said daddy or the first time you took him hunting? He is our son and you can't let him go. He has to stay here. Please Alem, I beg of you."

"I told him that he could stay without this freak, but he chose her. He chose his life and we have to respect his decision."

"His decision? No Alem, this wasn't a decision. You tried to force him to give up everything he holds dear to his heart. Tanith is his daughter, our granddaughter. She is the next in line for the throne. Elphaba is the love of his life. How can you expect him to give that up?"

"I am not going to acknowledge a bastard as his heir, nor will I recognize that whore as his wife."

Kaikoura shook her head. How could he? She didn't understand her husband anymore. Why wasn't he happy for his son? Why did he send him away?

Kaikoura could only hope and pray that one day he would change his mind.


	7. Chapter 6

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **Pernicia .**

**Chapter 6**

When they had to leave the castle that had been his home for nearly all his life, Fiyero didn't look back. He was still angry with his father for making him choose. How could he? Couldn't he understand that wasn't the way love worked?

Love wasn't based on your skin color, or if you are friend or enemy. Love simply happened. And long ago Fiyero had fallen in love with Elphaba. He didn't care that she was green. He didn't care that nearly everyone else believed her to be the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but at least we are together."

"I am sorry, Yero."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my decision. I love you, my Fae." He took her hand in his and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Both had decided that for the time being they would stay in Elphaba's little cabin in Quaddlingland.

It was a three-day journey to the cabin. Mostly they travelled by night. Fiyero was afraid that someone would spy them. Especially because Elphaba's green skin made them easily spotted.

One night they had to camp near a small town. Fiyero was really afraid. Their happily-ever-after could be over any minute.

They had build a small tent in which Tanith and Elphaba were sleeping soundly while Fiyero was sitting outside, guarding his family. Elphaba slipped out of the tent and sat next to her lover.

"You should have stayed with your parents," she started again.

"Fae, we already talked about it."

"You made your decision without me," she answered.

"Still, it was the right one."

Elphaba looked up at the sky, the western sky, the one she had haunted all that time. People believed her, the Wicked Witch of the West, to be dead. She was afraid what would happen if someone would learn the truth. She knew that she would be killed this time and she was afraid for Fiyero. What would happen to him? The Ozians would realize that the ex-fiancé of Glinda the Good had helped the Wicked Witch of the West. He would be imprisoned or worse, he could be killed.

What would happen to Tanith if they would capture and kill the two of them? The little girl would have to grow up without her parents.

She was afraid that something really bad would happen.

But thank Oz everything went fine on their journey.

Tanith did ask a couple of times why they had to go away, she had wanted to stay at the castle and play princess a while longer. Fiyero hadn't found the right words to tell her the truth. For him, she would always be his little princess.

He knew that Elphaba blamed herself for what had happened back at his home. He had tried to argue with her, but she was stubborn.

And when they finally reached their home for the next while, Elphaba gazed up at the abandoned cabin. It was the place she had once lived, the place where she had said goodbye to Fiyero so long ago.

It was a shock, noting that the little garden was untended to and ivy crawling up the cabin's walls. How did things diminish so quickly? Was it only a few years ago that she was living in this place? Four or five years ago she had once spent the night here and later she had returned to this place with Tanith. Up until nearly a year ago she had spent a lot of time here.

A shiver slid down her spine as she stepped onto the walk. She was hit with a remarkable sense of déjà vu. Her shoes made soft _click-click-clicks_ on the footpath. Elphaba tried to avoid stepping on the dead flowers that drooped off of their stems, suffocated by the weeds that had strangled them. She was reminded of her mother, spending hours slaving away over her garden path and the rose bushes. Her mother had loved this cabin. The two of them had spent some time here before Nessa was born, before her mother had died. The cabin was the only real thing she had inherited from her mother.

She stopped before the large, wooden door that towered over her. The paint was chipping and the hinges rusted into place.

Elphaba gently reached out and grasped the door handle. It was thick with dirt and rust and she had some trouble twisting it. At last, she threw herself onto the door and forced it open.

The sight that met her eyes nearly sent her reeling.

Everything was dusty and untouched. How long since she had been here? It had been the day Tanith had been captured.

Elphaba ran her fingers lovingly over the old, dusty books filled with the knowledge she craved lining up the wall near the fireplace. Knowledge that would block out all of the problems in her life that she didn't want to deal with. She felt safe here in the little library filled with history, things so much older and more important than herself. She could actually think here. It was quiet and safe and for a little while she was in a place where she could forget about the real world. She stopped at a book shelf and closed her eyes, drinking in the scents of the old books; leather and the slight smell of mildew.

It was home, if only for the time being.

It was home, but she didn't know for how long.


	8. Chapter 7

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **Pernicia **and** TillItryIllneverknow.**

**Chapter 7**

By night, when Tanith was finally fast asleep, the two adults had a bit of time to have a real talk. Elphaba wanted him to see reason. She wanted him to realize that it was wrong to defy his father and that he should go back and apologize.

"You should go back and apologize," she said to him.

"Never."

"Don't say that. He is your father. He is part of the only family you have."

"You and Tanith are my family too."

"If I hadn't come back, you would be happily married to Glinda by now."

"Married yes, happily no," he answered, and it was the truth. He had only cared for Glinda. Yes, he had feelings for her, but he had never loved her with all his heart, the way he did with Elphaba.

"You wouldn't have been unhappy with Glinda."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that all this time I never stopped loving you. Fae, I would do anything for you."

"Then go back to your parents."

"No."

"You said you would do anything for me."

"Anything but that. I won't go back. I won't leave you, ever. I love you."

"Oh, you foolish man, you can't. You can't stay with me. You can't love me." she was completely stunning when she was angry. Flushed cheeks, heaving chest and hair flying wild with her jerky movements.

Sometimes he enjoyed getting her angry only to see this reaction. She'd probably bite his head off if he ever told her, which is why he kept it to himself. She just got so uppity over things and her entire being showed it. He couldn't help but be attracted to her when she was so wound up and taut. He bit his lip, trying not to smirk as she paced and ranted.

And suddenly, he couldn't stop himself: he walked over to her and grabbed her. After all that time, he needed to kiss her again. Not like the little kisses they had shared since they had been reunited, something more.

Ever since their last night in Quaddlingland, the night Tanith had been conceived, they hadn't been intimate. Elphaba still refused him when he tried to touch her. He could only assume that the she refused his touch was because of what had happened to her in Southstairs.

But tonight he acted brainlessly. He acted first and thought about the consequences later.

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

Elphaba tried to enjoy his kiss, his arms around her, but like always she had flashbacks of her imprisonment. She remembered what they, the Gale Forcers, had done to her. And Fiyero had been one of them too. She couldn't enjoy him touching her.

Never.

And so she pushed him away and slapped him.

"Never touch me again," she hissed and turned away from him, leaving the room.

"Elphaba!" he shouted.

"Leave me alone."

"You have to stop running away," he finally said.

"I am not running away. You are the one running away, you foolish boy. You think that living together with the Wicked Witch can make you happy but let me tell you something. In the end, I will cause your death. So leave me be. Leave me and my daughter alone and go back to your happy fairytale life."

She was hurt and only lashing out at him but he was fed up with her attitude too.

"Oh and you think that I am happy with the life I had before? That I was happy with a life, always asking myself what had happened to my only love?"

"You should and could never love me."

"But I do, so stop trying to tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"I am used goods. I am damaged. You can't love me, you can't touch me. Do you know what they did to me in Southstairs? How they used me for their own enjoyment, their own needs? I was raped, Fiyero."

Fiyero walked over and placed a hand gently on her shoulder but Elphaba pulled away from him sharply. She still couldn't allow him to touch her.

"Don't touch me."

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her body and backed into a corner, lowering her head so she is no longer looking at him. She couldn't stand that Fiyero had an image of her that wasn't her, one that was soiled.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero apologised quietly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Fae, we're going to fix this," he added.

"Really," Elphaba scoffed, meeting his eyes briefly. "And how do you suggest we _fix_ this?"

How could someone fix what had been done to her? He couldn't undo the pain she had suffered. He couldn't take away her memories. He could only try to help her make new ones.

"I don't know right now, but we'll fix it, I promise. Everything is going to be okay, one day. Just trust me, please. Try to trust me. I won't ever hurt you. Not willingly."

He reached out for her again, placing his hand on her shoulder again.

This time Elphaba didn't shrug him away but she didn't move any closer to him either. Her head dropped and fresh tears began to fall from her eyes.

Then, for the first time she said out loud what had happened to her. It was time to start healing. Maybe with time and Fiyero's, help everything could be fixed.

"Come here."

Fiyero closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. As usual, Elpahaba resisted at first, remaining stiff, as she always had. But as Fiyero placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and rubbed gentle circles on her back she gradually relaxed and let her tears finally fall freely.

"Why me?" she sobbed, letting all the pain out. "I don't understand."


	9. Chapter 8

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **Pernicia, Elphaba1fan **and** TillItryIllneverknow.**

**Last week I returned to university, I am trying to graduate next year and I won't be able to update on a regular basis.**

**Chapter 8**

There was light. For the first time, Elphaba woke to light streaming from her bedroom window. It fell over her, touching her like a caress. It was warm, subtly reminding her that she was not in Southstairs anymore. Now she had a home, now she felt safe. Fiyero gave her everything she needed, but still she hadn't told him what was bothering her.

Normally she woke before sunrise, nightmares making it impossible for her to get a full night sleep but since they had returned to her little cabin she had been sleeping peacefully with her lover next to her.

She smiled, turning slightly to watch him sleep. His chest rose and fell in rhythm, the air rushing out his nose. Every now and then, a small hum would resonate in his chest. She could feel him through his arm that was wrapped around her, holding her close, through the intimate touch of his body beside hers.

They had spent hours talking the night before. After Elphaba had finally been able to acknowledge what had happened to her in Southstairs, the words came pouring out of her. Fiyero had been holding her, giving her the strength she needed to tell him about all the horrors in her life.

Elphaba shifted, moving her head to rest on his chest and nuzzling into the musculature there. Trailing her fingers down his chest and over his stomach, she watched the world outside the window. She could see the dew still coating each individual petal on the roses outside, each blade of grass. It lent a shimmer to the waking world. She watched the light breeze filter through the leaves. Somewhere a bird sang.

"Good morning, my Fae," Fiyero purred, stretching his arms over his head before pulling her close in a hug and pressing a kiss to her upturned mouth.

"Morning."

Part of her was still afraid that Fiyero wouldn't love her anymore after what she had admitted to him last night. She still remembered the whole conversation, especially the end.

"_There were times when I longed for death. Some nights I even prayed to the Unnamed Goddess, one I never believed in, to end my suffering. But it never happened and for a moment I thought I would never die, the pain would never end."_

"_But it did. You don't have to suffer anymore. In fact, now you have your happily-ever-after," Fiyero told her, holding her close._

"_Still, I feel like it's only a dream and one day I am going to wake up, still in Southstairs."_

"_You aren't. I promise you. You have your happily-ever-after from now on and I will do anything to help you keep it."_

"What are you thinking about?" Fiyero's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"My happily-ever-after."


	10. Chapter 9

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**I am sorry for the long delay, but I have been seriously ill for a while.**

**Chapter 9**

She hadn't told him everything. Elphaba was afraid of what he would do when he learned the whole truth about her imprisonment in Southstairs. Yes, she had been raped and tortured. Yes, she had given up and begged for death.

Elphaba had told Fiyero bits and pieces, but never in graphic details.

He also hadn't seen her naked since their night together all those years ago. She was sure that he would be repulsed if he ever saw the scars marring her skin. Even more so, Elphaba was afraid that he would try and seek revenge for what had been done to her. And if that wasn't enough, she bear the pity she was sure she would find in his eyes when he realized the extent of damage caused to her. Of course, none of that mattered as much as the part of her that was afraid of his touch. Not afraid of him in particular. But afraid of being touched.

The last time he had touched her, two days ago, she had been forced to confess the horrors that had happened to her. It was the day she had finally voiced what had happened to her and the first night she slept without nightmares.

Still, she was afraid that her happily-ever-after could end at any moment. She started thinking about the life she lived, about her child.

Tanith didn't know anything about the horrors in her mother's life. She didn't know that nearly everyone hated her mother and believed her to be dead. She was just a little girl. Elphaba longed to be like Tanith. Sometimes she wanted to be carefree and happy. Sometimes she wanted to laugh and smile, and sing and dance. Sometimes she wanted to go to her lover and tell him what she really feels for him. It still wasn't easy for Elphaba to trust him completely or say those famous three words.

Love wasn't easy, especially for her.

She could run away. That was tempting–she didn't even dare to lie to herself. But she couldn't see herself running away. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Fiyero. The odds were stacked against them as a couple, anyway, under even the most normal circumstances. He was a former prince, now disowned by his own father and she was the Wicked Witch of the West, presumed dead.

This had to end.

She knew that he deserved the happily-ever-after he had promised her, but she knew that she could never be happy. Every time she tried to be, something bad would happen, people would get hurt and she wanted to spare him the pain.

"Fae?" she heard his voice behind her.

When had he entered the bedroom without her noticing? Elphaba didn't know. She only knew that she wasn't able to face him, not now.

"Leave me."

"Ok, I will be in the kitchen."

"No. I mean leave the cabin, leave me, forever. You can't stay with me. I will only hurt you in the end. You have to go now before it is too late," she blurted out without turning around. Looking at Fiyero would only make it harder.

"Elphaba, please. You can't mean that. You know that I would never, ever leave you."

"But you have to."

"Why? And don't say it is because I have to. I love you, my Fae. I don't care about my old life. We talked about this just two days ago."

Elphaba took a deep breath. She wanted him safe and happy. He would never be safe living with her. In time he would find happiness with another woman. Elphaba knew that she had to let him go because she loved him. She knew that she had to lie.

"I don't love you, I never have."

"No."

Elphaba couldn't look at him. If she turned around, she would break and confess her lie.

"Please, go and leave us alone," she begged of him.

"I don't believe you. Fae, you're lying."

Elphaba turned around. She looked guilty; repentant. He stared at her blankly, noting almost apathetically the tears tracks on her face. Without meaning too, he spoke, "Everything was a lie? Every word you said? You never loved me?"

Elphaba couldn't answer him. Yes, she had already lied once, but she couldn't do it anymore. Not after she had seen the pain in his eyes. It was her fault.

"Yero, I am sorry," she whispered.

"For never loving me? For making me leave my family? For making me give up my life in the Emerald City with Glinda?" He was angry and his words were hurting her, they both knew it.

"I am sorry that you got hurt by loving me."

"Yes. And did you know who caused me the most pain? You." By now he was lashing out with his words, intending to hurt her more then anything else ever could.

"I am sorry but it would be for the best if you left and never came back."

He was about to turn around when something registered in his mind. This was Elphaba. She had always told him that she wasn't worthy of love, that she was afraid that the people who loved her would only get hurt. But by whom? By her? Yes, her words had hurt him. Why did she say that she didn't love him? He had seen the guilt in her eyes. Was it guilt for not loving him or was she feeling guilty because of something else?

Elphaba was about to turn back around to face the window again when Fiyero's hand on her arm stopped her again.

"Look me into the eyes and tell me that you never loved me. If you can do it, then I will leave you and never come back."

Elphaba couldn't. Yes, she could lie about nearly everything, but she couldn't look him straight in the eyes and lie about her feelings towards him.

"No," she replied. In an instant, his strong arms were wrapped around her and she collapsed against him, sobbing and shaking as she repeated the word 'no' over and over again. He placed kiss after kiss on her head, hoping to calm her but failing miserably.

She finally worked up the courage to look at him, her eyes glassy and reddening. His eyes were full of love, but more than that–they were full of the truth. "Yero… I," she said slowly, her voice wavering as she tried to put it into words. "Let me show you what I feel for you, that I love you."

"Yes," his voice was a mere whisper. Shivers chased down her spine as his breath washed over her cheek and hair. Light fingers came out to shift the heavy mass that was her hair from her shoulder. She had to bite her lips as the sweet breeze of his breath hit the delicate shell of her ear. Without realizing it, she tilted her head to the side, allowing him full access to her neck and jaw line.

She was helpless to deny him as his lips connected with the sensitive skin of her neck, kissing the spot just below her ear before working his way around to her cheek. He used those same fingers that had moved her hair to tip her chin, bringing them face to face. She blinked at him in the dim light, watching as his eyes fell shut and his face closed in on hers. Her eyelids fell moments before his soft lips connected with hers.

His long lashes brushed against her cheeks as he kissed her closed mouth for a few moments, his movements slow and sensual, as if waiting for her to come to her senses and slap him. She didn't, instead making a small sound of approval in the back of her throat whilst gripping his forearms.


	11. Chapter 10

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **Pernicia, Elizabeth, -greenTARDISgal- Elphaba1fan **and** TillItryIllneverknow.**

**I am still not feeling well but I try to update on a more regular basis. **

**Chapter 10**

"Promise me something," she heard him ask.

"Everything."

They lay in each other's arms, enjoying the company of the other.

"Never do it again. Lying about your feelings for me, that is. I love you Fae, and loving you means sticking by your side for better and for worse. In sickness and in health."

"That sounds like a proposal," she interrupted him.

"Do you want it to be a proposal?" he asked instead, already knowing and fearing her answer.

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted.

He kissed the side of her neck and pulled her closer. This was her cue to lean into him but she didn't. He understood. With her it was always baby steps, things she could control before she would let him in. He pulled her closer to his chest and linked his hands against her stomach.

"Could you imagine? Us getting married?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know."

"Close your eyes."

When he was sure that her eyes were closed he started talking about a wedding-to-be. One he hoped that he could have with Elphaba, one day.

"Imagine the top of a hill, overlooking a small forest, the sun going down. Can you see it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Imagine all the Animals you have saved gathering there with smiles on their faces."

"Yero-"

"And us, standing in the middle of the Animals. You are wearing a beautiful dress and you are glowing with happiness. Tanith is standing between us and you are round and pregnant with our second child. Your beloved Dr. Dillamond is standing in front of us. He is going to be there at our wedding. And Glinda will be there too, wearing a pink dress, floating in her bubble above us and crying because she is happy for us," he said, describing their dream-wedding for her.

Fiyero slowly dragged his thumb across the back of her hand to distract himself and her.

They weren't sure if they would be able to get married anytime soon. They weren't even sure they would ever be able to get married.


	12. Chapter 11

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **Elphaba1fan **and** James Birdsong.**

**Chapter 11**

They had their happily-ever-after, for four months, until Elphaba fell ill.

Some days she wasn't even able to get up in the morning and the nausea was more then she was able to bear. Elphaba had first assumed that it was a stomach-flu, but when it didn't go away after another two weeks Fiyero was afraid for her life.

"You're burning up."

"I'm fine," she replied

"You don't look fine. You look beautiful, but you don't look fine."

He had forced her to stay in bed when her illness didn't go away and now he was sitting at her bedside, holding her hand.

"Fae, I am afraid," he admitted.

"It's just stomach flu. I must have eaten something bad."

"You are eating the same we are eating and neither Tanith nor I are ill. It has to be something serious." He frowned. After studying her each day he was surprised at how ill she looked. Each night he had to convince himself that it wasn't that bad and death was along way off yet, but he wasn't so sure.

"Maybe I should get some more sleep," she told him, trying not to worry him.

"Maybe."

"Go and look after Tanith. She needs her daddy now."

"I can't leave you," he whispered.

"Oh Yero. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. I only want to take a nap and later I try to join you outside. Go and play with Tanith," she said.

Fiyero simply nodded and, after kissing her, he left the room, allowing her to ponder her sudden illness alone.

Why now? Finally she had the happiness she always longed for, only to fall ill. She had always envied Glinda for her happiness with Fiyero, all those years ago before he had fallen in love with her, before they had become a couple. And later, when she learned that he was about to get married to Glinda, she had envied her too.

Envy is not a sin to pay penance for. Envy itself is the penance; penance for loss and pain and suffering. Elphaba had paid too much penance already. She had seen green with envy for what others take for granted. She had felt the ache of loss for something that she had never had and never will. It doesn't ever get easier.

Elphaba sensed what was wrong with her. When she had been pregnant with Tanith she had suffered from fever, abdominal pain and non-stop vomiting like she did now. She experienced these sensations for quite a while making her head fuzzy, heightening sense of smell and the not too comfortable tenderness of her breast. At the moment, all she felt like doing was crying. She was not ready to be a mother again, to have another child, not at this point in her life. Elphaba knew that Fiyero would be happy, ecstatic when he would find out about her pregnancy. But she couldn't tell him. Not now.

They were fugitives. He was disowned by his family, barely able to get some work now and then to earn a bit of money so they could survive. It wasn't fair to have another baby under those circumstances. But what could she do? What should she do?

Yes, there was a solution for her problem, but Elphaba knew that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Never.


	13. Chapter 12

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **Elphaba1fan, kr12187 **and** somebody.**

**AN: Boq has been turned in a tinman, but everything else from the musical never happened in my story. Dorothy never appeared, Fiyero was never turned in a scarecrow and the house has not crushed Nessa.**

**Chapter 12**

A couple of days later Elphaba was finally feeling better.

She still hadn't told Fiyero about her pregnancy. She was afraid of his reaction. Yes, he would love the baby; she had no doubt about it. But other then that, she was afraid that he would insist on marrying her. She loved him, dearly, but all Thropp women had hurt the men in their lives in one way or another and she was afraid that Fiyero would somehow suffer the same fate as Boq or Frex. Both had been unhappy with their women. Both had suffered from a broken heart. Both their lives had taken a turn for the worst. Elphaba was afraid that she would lose Fiyero just as Nessa and her mother had lost their significant others.

"Are you ignoring me again?" Fiyero's lips twitched slightly as he watched the empty expression on her face, while nodding to himself. He sighed. Yes, she was ignoring him again. He watched her momentarily. His hand had somehow found its way to hers and he held it tenderly. She was the most interesting woman he'd ever met. An enigma, impossible to describe.

This was typical for Elphaba, getting lost in her thoughts.

Elphaba shook her head. Yes, something was bothering her, but she couldn't and wouldn't tell him. Not until she had sorted through her problems.

"We are running low on supplies and I think Tanith is getting a cold," Fiyero started.

"A cold?" Elphaba had been so wrapped up in her thought that she hadn't noticed anything wrong with her daughter. She was a horrible mother! She should have noticed that Tanith was getting ill but she had been focused on her own worries.

"Calm down, Fae. I'm not sure. It could be nothing," Fiyero tried to ease her worries.

"Nothing?"

It was really the wrong thing for him to say. It didn't ease her worries. Now she had one more thing to worry about. Her whole life was spiralling downwards. Fiyero should have never saved her. She should have died in Southstairs. Tanith would be living safe with Glinda and Fiyero and she wouldn't have to worry. What if it was something more than a cold? A cold she could cure but for everything else they would have to find a doctor. They would have to take a risk. Finding a doctor would mean that someone could discover that the Wicked Witch was still alive. But still she was more worried about Tanith than about her own life.

Elphaba started walking towards the little room where Tanith's bed was located.

Her little girl lay under the covers, a cool cloth on her forehead, sleeping restless. Elphaba sat down at her bedside. Worry etched on her face as she felt the child's forehead.

"Maybe we should get a doctor," Elphaba suggested.

"I am going," he said.

"But be careful. If the wrong people see you-" she started but couldn't finish her sentence.

No one knew that she was alive except for his parents and Glinda. There shouldn't be any danger of him wandering through the woods. But still, she was afraid. She couldn't describe why but a feeling of uneasiness settled inside her.


	14. Chapter 13

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the review to **Elphaba1fan, ghostly bender, -greenTARDISgal-, **and** Amarra.**

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Fiyero started his trip to the nearest village to get a doctor or some medicine for Tanith. They hadn't thought about how he would explain why he lived so far away with a child, but they had already discussed that Elphaba would leave the house before Fiyero reached together with the doctor. No one could know that the Wicked Witch was alive.

But as Elphaba had sensed the day before something went wrong.

From her place at the window in Tanith's room she could see Fiyero return. He was early and alone. He didn't get a doctor, but maybe he had some medicine to cure Tanith. And before she could go and walk towards him, she saw something else in the distance. Someone else.

People were following him.

It seemed he didn't notice them. He didn't notice the weapons they were carrying or the people bound at hand and feet, following them.

Those people were out to make prisoners, to capture people and sell them as slaves.

And that was the moment Elphaba realized something was definitely wrong.

"Fiyero, watch out, behind you," she shouted as loudly as she could, but he didn't hear her. She was still inside the house.

She had to watch as they captured him. Elphaba had to stand nearby, at the window, looking outside, observing as they hit him from behind on the head, knocking him unconscious. She couldn't do a thing to help him.

But she knew that she had to get out of the cabin and save him. And that she did.

Elphaba gathered up her skirt and ran outside, following them.

Her thoughts drove her to run as fast possible, but she couldn't reach them. They were already far away in the distance, only a blur in the woods.

"Fiyero," she screamed, still running after the people who had captured her beloved.

She had to get him back. She had to save him. Somehow she had to. Even if it meant giving her own life, she would do anything to save Fiyero. She would die for him, for Tanith, for the people she loved most.

A tear ran down her cheek. Her whole body shook and her eyes closed. "Stop! Please stop"

Her voice grew hoarse. Her knees caved and hit the ground. Elphaba's bowed her head and screamed as tears flowed as thick as a river from both of her eyes.

She knew that crying was useless. Her crying wouldn't save Fiyero. She had to find a way to save Fiyero. But how could she?

With magic?


End file.
